My Happy Ending (redo)
by ImAPrettyLittleLiarAria
Summary: Chloe King is you typical 15 year old girl, at least to everyone else. Behind close doors she struggles with abuse, sexual asaault, bullying self-harm. She's scared to love or be loved. She's kept the abuse hidden from her best friends, but can she keep it from a boy from her past? Will Alek be able to save her from not only her step father Stephen but also herself? AU No Mai


****AN: So this is My Happy Ending. Reimagined basically. I was still like 16 when I wrote it originally and I honestly cringed when reading it myself… In this one things will go at a much more realistic pace and Chloe does not have a step sister. Expect to self harm and yes rape. I will put trigger warnings before those parts So if you do not want to read You can skip over it. It is still rated M obviously. At the end of this chapter I will have a longer AN to just update y'all a little hit. Now enough of me Please enjoy the new and HOPEFULLY improved My Happy Ending.****

**~Chloe's POV~~**

Hi my name is Chloe King. I am 15 years old. I was born in Ukraine, I was rescued from a massacre when I was 5 and brought to the states by my adoptive father Johnathan. My adoptive mother Meredith and John used to be so happy. But Johnathan left when I was 10. I'll never forget watching him leave and how bad it hurt. After that my mom and I became super close. It was always just me and her against the word until about a year and a half ago.

She met a man Stephen. He seemed nice. Had a good job. Treated my mom really well. Even was really good to me. But when they married 6 months later that all changed. He became angry, and abusive towards me. My mom was in denial about it and refused to the see signs. Anytime I tried to talk to her she shut me out and told me I should be grateful for Stephen for everything he does for the two of us. I know shed never see it. I just couldn't wait til I was old enough to move far far away from here . But that time wasn't now. Right now it was 6:30 am and I was running late for school.. I jumped out of bed and started rummaging through my closet. What to wear today… I had to wear something to hide the bruises on my arm from Stephen the other night.

I decided to go with a black flowy tank top, a red leathery jacket that's lined with white fur, my favorite pair of ripped blue jeans and some black wedge sandals. I may have a shitty home life but no one would ever know. I make sure to keep it hidden and make sure I always look nice, I dont want anyone to suspect a thing. I ran into the bathroom and stared in the mirror. My eyes had dark circles and my neck had the remnants of a hand print. I sighed as I grabbed my foundation and concealer and caked it on to hide the blemishes. It worked for the circles under my eyes, but my neck wasn't gonna cooperate today. Thankfully the hand print was on the side of my neck so I just left my hair down instead of pulling it into a pony tail. As long my hair stays put I can keep it hidden.

I brushed on my favorite mascara and put on some light pink lip gloss and I was ready to go. As I was grabbing my bag I could hear Stephen yelling. He was the CEO of a company so he often went in whenever he wanted, most times Mom would already be at work before he left.

"Chloe King. You get your ass down here. I'm not driving your pathetic ass to school just because you wanted to be lazy and sleep in" He was screaming at me from the kitchen

"I'm coming! Amy is driving me to school Stephen" I yelled back.

I was not in the mood for this today. I ran down the stairs texting Amy.

_Hey Amy, you're on your way right Stephen is having a cow_

_**Yeah I'm on my way now I'll be there 10, stopping for coffee. Want your usual?**_

_Duh_

I put my phone in my back pocket and walked in the kitchen grabbing a bag of mini muffins out of the cabinet.

"Your mother has a business meeting tonight and I am going out with some friends after work, so you're on your own for dinner tonight. No one is allowed over and dont make a fucking mess of my house. Understand me?

"Yes, Master." I said mocking him.

"Are you mocking me bitch?" He said as he gripped my wrist and pushed me against the counter.

"No.." I squeaked out instantly knowing I shouldve just nodded and waited outside for Amy.

"Thats what I thought.. Now look at you. Did you wear this for me? You know I like leather. He creepily grinned at me."

I tried to move away from him but he still had my wrist. From time to time he would make random touches or randomly make a sexual comment. The worst was when he was drunk. So I knew I would be hiding from him tonight.

"N-no. I just wanted something to hide the bruise on me arm… Ya know from me falling into the counter..."

That's what he told me I would tell anyone if they saw the bruise. Clumsy Chloe fell again..

"Good girl." He purred.

At that moment a car honked and he released my wrist.

"Get to school now" He said calm and collected as if nothing had happened.

I grabbed the mini muffins and ran out to Amy's bright yellow bug and got in the passengers seat. She handed me my venti Iced Caramle Macchiato with two shots of Espresso and I immediately took a sip. I hummed as I bathed in the taste and feeling of the caffeine washing over me.

"So Homecoming is coming up and we have to go." Amy squealed out

"Ames, ya know dances and all those people aren't really my thing.." I said as I took a bite out of my muffin.

"Yeah but we have to go Chloe! We didn't go last year. Pleeeeeease. I will even pay for your dress and do your hair and makeup. Please. We have like 6 days to prepare. I'll be your best friend forever" She begged."

"One. How did you even obtain the money to get not just one but two dresses? Two. Stephen and my mom will probably never let me. You know they dont let me do anything. Three. Aren't you already my best friend, because if not I want a refund on all my time wasted." I laughed as I said the last part.

"Let's see, The Dad's gave me their credit card bc I made an A on my Biology examd . And who says they have to know? They go out so often we could go and be back before they even notice or you could just try asking and like offer to clean the house for a month if they let you. And finally I'm hurt than you consider our time spent together as wasteful. " She said feigning hurt and smirking.

"Fine. I'll try to talk to my parents tomorrow. Moms out of town for the night so."

"Okay. Cmon lets get the day over with." She said as she pulled into a parking space.

I reluctantly got of the car. Not really wanting to deal with the day, but knowing school was inevitable. We walked towards the court yard to meet our best friend Paul. We always walked into school together for as far back as I could remember. As we walked in and talked about the homecoming dance, I could hear the popular girls whispering and laughing and pointing. Of course they were all pointing at me. The most noticeable one though was Mimi.

Mimi was the most popular girl in school and respectfully dating the most popular guy: Alek Petrov.

"It's like 80 degrees and shes wearing a jacket… What a freak. What's she hiding under there anyways?" Mimi snickered.

I rolled my eyes and opened my locker and grabbed the books I needed for Chemistry.

Amy shook her head and Mimi. "Ignore her Chloe she's just a bitch" She stated

" I know. Anyways I'll see you after class. I wanna try to get to Chem early so I can study for the quiz."

Amy nodded and headed off to her Geometry class, shouting she'll see me later over her shoulder with Paul trailing behind her.

I closed my locker balancing my book and binder in my hands while quickly spinning. Next thing you know I'm colliding into a tall muscular chest and my books fall on the floor.

"Dont you have eyes King" A thick Britsh accent says as I squat down to retrieve my fallen books.

"I mean you're as tall as fucking tree so shouldnt you be able to see everything from there." I shot back

He bent down and handed me my Chem book. I brushed my hair behind my ear and mumbled a thanks not realizing my neck was exposed.

"No problem. Hey what happened to your neck?" He questioned.

FUCK. I froze not knowing what to say. Well this could be interesting. Think fast King think fast.

"Uh I was wrestling with my cousin." I blurted out "Gotta go"

I stood up quickly and almost ran down the hallway. I didn't even wait for a response from him. I just moved my hair back over my shoulders. All I could do now is pray he didn't know I was lying or that he wouldn't care. I mean why would he… We havent been friends since freshman year two years ago when he was the new kid. Which that was short lived. Once he discovered he was good at basketball, he didn't need me anymore. He became popular and I didn't so I got left behind… Occasionally we'd talk here and there in the hallway, but he forgot I was the first one to accept him when he came so honestly I didn't have much of an interest in talking to him after that anyways.. Now I just have to hope I can get through the rest of the day without exposing my neck again.

**AN: I hope you guys enjoyed it.. I know I said this would be a long AN. But I'm running on 6 hours of sleep in 2 days and with my now 4 year old. I am exhausted. I will try to get the second chapter written and up tomorrow. Review and let me know what you would like to see in the revamp of this story anything you'd like changed or kept the same? Anyways until next time my lovlies. **


End file.
